Changes
by rowensage
Summary: [complete]Mamoru has been acting odd lately. Will he and Usagi face these changes before they tear them apart? Will Mamoru tell Usagi his deepest secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Changes chapter one**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Summary: **Mamoru has been acting odd lately. Will he and Usagi face these changes before they tear them apart? Will Mamoru tell Usagi his deepest secret?

**Author's Note**: Comments and suggestions are appreciated. As with pretty much every author please read and review. For fans of Silenced don't worry I just had this pop into my head and I had to write it down before I forgot it. Unfortunately, homework takes priority over writing (darn grades!). Oh and if you find any spelling, grammar, or problems with consistency please write me a review or email me. Thank you.

Enjoy!

Chapter One 

Usagi's POV

I glanced at the clock for about the tenth time in the last five minutes. Oh when would this school day end, it seemed to go on forever. Finally the clock struck three and the bell rang signaling the end of school. As quickly as I could I gathered my things and ran as fast as I could out of the building.

I didn't get very far however as I heard a voice call my name from behind.

"My goodness Usagi, slow down we are all going to the same place." Minako said as she rushed up next to me. She has Makoto and Ami right behind her. "You rushing won't make Mamoru get there any faster," She continued waging a finger at me.

"I know but Kami-sama you guys walk so slowly." I replied quickening my pace.

The other girls laughed. I hadn't seen Mamoru in weeks because he had exams and I didn't want to distract him, but yesterday he had come to the arcade after school. I ran to him and gave him a big hug. I then went on to tell him how much I missed him and asked him how his exams went.

FLASHBACK

Usagi sat sipping her milkshake staring at the door, as if she expected someone to walk in at any minute.

"Come on Usagi, exams won't be over for another two days." Ami coaxed.

"I know but I miss him so much," Usagi replied tears beginning to well up in her eye. Ever since the Senshi had defeated Galaxia, Usagi seemed to be over-emotional, especially when it came to Mamoru. She couldn't explain it was as if his absence meant that he could be in trouble, or worst, dead and Usagi would have no idea. But, Usagi wasn't stupid she knew Mamoru could handle his own, but for some reason she could stop the emotions the welled up inside of her. This sometimes made her angry, but right now she just missed Mamoru so much, she didn't give the emotions a second thought.

Suddenly the door to the arcade opened and Mamoru walked in. Usagi responded by jumping quickly out of her seat and running straight into his arms. "Oh Mamoru, I missed you so much, I know you have exams and I've tried to by patient, but I still missed you." She cried burying her face into his chest.

Mamoru responded by sighing and wrapping his arms around the Blonde beauty. "I know Usako, I know." He said. Then he pulled her away a bit and wiped the tears from her eyes. He then proceeded to lead her to a stool at the front counter.

"So how are exams going Mamoru? Have you done well? Oh, I'm so excited about Friday. Where are we going to go? I was thinking a walk in the park maybe after having dinner. Oh I saw this cute little place downtown, it would be perfect." Usagi babbled happy to be with her Mamo-chan again.

Mamoru rubbed his temple. "What ever you want Usagi," he answered nursing the cup of coffee Motoki had set in front of him.

Usagi continued to babble about how she missed him, and how she hoped that he was able to study and do well on exams. Mamoru didn't seem to be listening, and he never did answer her when she asked him a question. He only stared vacantly at his cup of coffee, until seemingly from annoyance with Usagi's constant blabbering, he slammed his fist down on the table.

Usagi jumped. "Mamo-chan? Are you ok?"

He didn't seem to hear her. Instead he stood up paid Motoki and walked out of the arcade.

"Mamoru!?" Usagi called after him, but he never turned around. Usagi was too afraid that her emotions has annoyed him to follow him out so instead she turned to go back to her friends only to see that they had already left. She sighed and returned to the table they had previously occupied. She slid into the booth and folded her arms on the table. She then set her head on top on started to think of how she could control pent up emotions.

Her over emotional state had annoyed Mamoru and made him leave, but she would show him today that she could control herself, and hopefully he wouldn't still be mad.

END FLASHBACK

The girls didn't what had occurred between Mamoru and I last night. Hopefully I could set it right today.

I walked briskly into the arcade and took the outer most spot in booth with the other girls. As they talked about the weekend homework, and the fun things they have planned for this weekend, I stared intently towards the door, hoping Mamoru would walk in so I could apologize. I didn't know what was wrong with his lately. Even before exams he seemed edgy and secluded. He started ending our dates early, or calling them off altogether. And, he would never talk, but he wouldn't listen to me talk either. He would just sit there and think about something, but whenever I asked him what was going on, he would shake his head and reply that it was nothing. At first I had thought it was just stress because of exams, but after yesterday, I knew it had to be because he was sick of me, or annoyed by me, or something. I had to find out what and make it right. I would move the earth and moon for him, if only to see him smile.

Part of me, however hoped he wouldn't walk through that door. What if the problem was me? What if, he didn't love me anymore? What if he had found someone else, and just didn't want to hurt my feelings.

I shook my head. Whatever it was we would get through it, even if it meant that he wished to be with someone else. As long as he was happy I would be okay, right? Right?

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. "Usagi, it's 6:00 I don't think he's coming today. I'm sorry," Minako said.

I nodded and gave her a smile. "It's okay, Mina, I'm sure he just forgot. Well look at the time I got to get home for dinner." I sounded so fake I couldn't even convince myself.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Rei asked looking worried.

"Of course I am I'm just a little disappointed that's all I was looking forward to our date tonight. Oh well I'll just call him tomorrow." I said as I quick made my way out of the arcade.

He hated me. I just knew it. I ran all the way home and straight into my room where I cried into the pillow. He had found someone else. Someone prettier, smarter, more sophisticated no doubt and I was just a pain in his side. I tried to clam down. He would be happy if I just left, that way I wouldn't bother him anymore.

Just then my mom called me for dinner. I quickly went to the bathroom washed my face and straightened my clothes. I then plastered a fake smile on my face. No reason to worry my parents. I went down stairs and feinted perkiness. I had become very good at this during my two years as a Sailor Senshi. They didn't notice a thing.

After dinner I went upstairs and proceeded to start my homework, but my mind returned to Mamoru. What had changed? Had I changed? I know I had become more emotional, but was it really that unbearable? I could try to suppress it if that was what bothered him. Had he changed? I didn't think so, unless you counted his moodiness.

I sighed and looked at the clock, it was almost nine. Determined to prove my maturity, even if he couldn't see it, I finished my homework, but by the time I had finished that, it was 10:45. Far too late to be calling Mamoru. I would just call have to call him tomorrow, yes that is what I would do. I would call him tomorrow and find out what was really going on.

With that I turned off my light and went to sleep anxiously waiting tomorrow's events.

Mamoru's POV

I sighed as I finished the last question on my Biochemistry exams. It was over. Two weeks of finals had come to an end. In a way I was happy. No more late nights of studying or essays to write, for a while at least. But, another part of me was sad. Now I would have to face Usagi and tell her about the worst thing that had happened in my life. How would she react? I didn't know. Part of me wanted to hold her and run my hand through her soft silky hair. But another part of me wished I could just avoid telling her. But I couldn't do that forever I would have to face her sometime.

Saturday. It was the day that might change our relationship forever. I didn't want things to change, but ever since Galaxia's attack, things were really put into perspective in my life. I had to tell her. And, Saturday would be the day I would do it. I couldn't believe it had actually been so long since it had happened. I wonder how Usagi will act when I tell her. Will she understand and be supportive, or will she be hurt and scared and run away from me? With all my heart I prayed for the former. I needed her to be there for me through this more than anything else in the world.

I looked at the clock there were still thirty minutes left before the test was officially finished and we were all dismissed. Which left plenty of time for my idol musings.

It broke my heart yesterday to see her hurt expression when I left the arcade without a word to her. I knew it wasn't fair she missed me so much, and I missed her, but I couldn't stay there with her. Not with all the darkness swirling in my head. It would scare her away. I didn't want to scare her away. I had to leave. It broke my heart as she had brought comfort to me in a way she would probably never know, but I need to be alone to think right then.

I would make it up to her. At least I told myself that. Kami-sama knew if she would give me a chance after I told her my darkest secret.

Finally the class period was over and we were dismissed. I took my time leaving. I knew Usagi was waiting for me at the arcade, but I didn't think I could face her not yet. Not with all these thoughts filling my head. Tomorrow, I kept telling myself, I would see her tomorrow.

With that in mind, I retreated to my apartment and began to get a head start on my studies for next semester.

Usagi POV

I awoke earlier than normal most likely from worry over Mamoru. I went downstairs and ate breakfast then went up to my room and just stared at the phone.

Should I call him now? What should I say? Would he answer me? I decided to just get it over with.

I picked up the phone dialed his number and waited as the phone rang, and rang and rang. Finally his answering machine picked up. I sighed. After trying three more times, I realized knew he wasn't home.

"Usagi," Mother said coming into my room, "Why don't you go out today, it's such a beautiful day!"

"Okay Mom," I replied. "I'll leave after I get my things."

I knew she was right staying here would just get me more upset. I grabbed my jacket and my purse, making sure I had my transformation brooch with me. Even though no one had attacked for a while now it was always better to be safe than sorry.

I headed to the arcade. Once I arrived I found it very crowded. Motoki didn't work on Saturdays so I couldn't take to him even if he was there. So I resigned myself to playing a new Sailor V game that had come out a month ago. After about two hours, however I got bored. I didn't feel like going to any of the other Senshi's house however. So I took a free booth by the window and just stared out.

"Hey is this seat taken everywhere else seems to be full." A voice said from above. I looked up to see a very cute boy staringat my intently.

I smiled and shook my head. He sat down

"My name is Keyni," He said.

"Usagi," I answered.

"So what are you doing here all lone Usagi?" Keyni asked leaning back into the seat.

"Nothing really just passing time," I replied. He certainly was cute, but he paled in comparison to Mamoru.

"Do you care for a walk in the park?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend." I replied sternly.

"Oh, well then where is he?" Keyni asked. "Oh come on Usagi, just as friends. It would be fun!"

I didn't know where Mamoru and I stood so I decided to accept his offer. Besides they say the best person to pour your heart out to is a stranger.

So Keyni and I walked in the park and I told him about my dilemma with Mamoru. He didn't interrupt once, but instead listened intently and nodded when appropriate. When I had told him everything (well sort of I left out the whole we were lovers a thousand years ago, and the fact the we had already seen that we would be married in the future part.) he stopped and took a moment to contemplate my words.

"If you ask me Usagi, I don't think it's you that is bothering him at all. I think Mamoru has something personal that doesn't involve you that is bothering him, and he can't get past it now to see that you are worried about him." Keyni said seriously.

I opened my mouth to say something but he held up his hand.

"Let me finish. You are a wonderful girl Usagi, Mamoru knows this, I can tell. Just give him time he'll tell you eventually."

I thought about it for a little. It seemed logical. I nodded and gave Keyni a smile. "Thank you Keyni you have been so helpful." I said giving him a light peck on the cheek.

"Anytime Usagi," He replied. Then together he walked me back to my house. On the way we saw a peddler selling roses. Keyni bought me a dozen.

I'm glad I met Keyni, he really helped to cheer my up. He was cute, but of course I could only have feeling for Mamoru. HE was a good friend though, and I had a feeling that we would be friends for a long time to come.

Usagi's POV

By the time I got home it was 3:45. I had just gotten up to my room and was about to set my flowers down when my mother called me from down stairs.

"Usagi, Mamoru is here." She called.

Mamoru? What was he doing here?

I ran down to meet him flowers still in hand. He was in his car. The passenger side door was open. "get in." He said sternly.

I just stared at him, in shock. He had never spoken to me like that before. Never.

"I said, get in Usagi," He was practically yelling now.

I quickly got into the car. He didn't even wait for me to close the door before he started driving off.


	2. Chapter 2

**ChangesChapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Author's Note**: Comments and suggestions are appreciated. As with pretty much every author please read and review. I would also like to say thank-you to those who have read and reviewed my story.

**Dark-Killer**- thanks for reviewing. You won't really find out what's bothering Mamoru in this chapter though.

**miakatama86-** thank you! Unfortunatly I can only update about once a week.

Felicia Mondkind- thanks! you won't find out this chapter though, but things do get interesting.

**ashley-** thanks for reviewing! I hope this is soon enough for you!

**Sako-chan**- Wow! thanks for the review! things will get more interesting in this chapter, though you'll probably get more questions and less answers.

**Tiffany**- thanks. I try to update every week.

**Tatshing**- thanks hope you like this chapter.

**rockfreak2003**- thank you!

**anotherdreamer04**- thanks!

**TropicalRemix**- you already know the answers to the first question, however I can't really answer the second, yet.

**UsakoMamochan**- thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**Kaika1221**- you already know Mamoru's secret, although you might not know that you know it.

Well. That's it thanks for reviewing guys!

**General note:** '(insert words here)' are Usagi's or Mamoru's (depending on whose point of view your in)thoughts. Oh and if you find any spelling, grammar, or problems with consistency please write me a review or email me. Thank you.

If I have anything to say between updates, I think I'm going to start using the reviews as author's notes between chapters. I decided to do this because, I find that there are a lot of things that I want to tell you guys between chapters, but when I finally finish the next chapter I forget it. So be sure to look for author's notes in the reviews. Ok well on to the story.

Mamoru's POV

It was 3:30 if I left now and picked up Usagi we would make it in time. I grabbed my car keys then I stopped. I took a moment to look around my apartment. Two short years ago this place held no life. There had been nothing here to signify the personality of the owner. Usagi had changed all of that.

On the walls there now hung art that she had gotten me for my birthday last year. There were pictures and plants everywhere. Most were of Usagi, Chibiusa, or Usagi and I together.

I walked over to my desk. There among piles of textbooks and discarded parts of essays and notes, was my favorite picture of Usagi. It has been taken about a year ago. She was sitting atop a hill of colorful flowers in a white dress. Her hair was up in its usual style, and she was smiling sweetly at the camera.

She looked like an angel. The way the sun reflected in the picture made it appear as if there was a halo around her head.

I smiled at the fond memory of that day.

The picture used to be in my bedroom on my nightstand, but I had moved it here during exams. It helped to see my Usako smiling at me encouragingly when I was tired of studying. I found it helped me concentrate.

I carefully put the picture back on the desk then thought better of it and set it back on the nightstand in my bedroom.

I then went back to the living room grabbing my jacket and headed out the door.

I got into my car and turn on the engine. This was it. Tonight everything between Usagi and I would change. Forever.

Did I really want it to change? No not really, but I knew it had to. I couldn't move on without telling her everything, and I knew that that would probably change everything between us. Suddenly a feeling filled me. A determination. I shifted the car into drive and skidded out of the parking lot.

In ten minutes I had reached Usagi's house. I quick got out and went to the door.

Usagi's mother answered the door, "Hello Mamoru, I didn't know you had a date with Usagi tonight," she questioned a bit surprised?

"Yes we do, could you call her for me please?" I said a bit too agitated.

She looked at me oddly for a second, and then went back inside to call Usagi.

I went back to the car and opened the passenger side door, and went back to my side of the car. We were late we would never make it in time now.

I was angry. I had no right to angry but I was.

Usagi ran out of the house and peeked into the car.

"Get in," I winced, that was a little cold, but we were late and there was no time for messing around.

"I said, get in Usagi," ouch that was cold, but there was no time, I would apologize later.

Usagi got into the car and I took off.

I watched her quick slam the door closed and pull on her seat belt.

She looked at me oddly, but I had too much on my mind to explain to her what was going on.

I was going to a place I had never been.

At least not that I know of anyways.

It was odd I had never been there, but my body knew the way. It probably came from studying that map for almost two whole days. It felt as if I had been here a hundred times. And, I honestly wish I had had the courage to.

I barely paid attention to the road and my mind rushed back to the past.

Usagi's POV

I gripped the dashboard as tight as I could as we went around a corner at top speed. He didn't even take the time to slow down! What in the world was going on? I thought I would be the last person he wanted to see right now. Where was he taking me? I didn't know. I did, however know that he was scaring me. I had never seen him like this. I was never so cold and uncaring…

Except…

I shivered; remember the times evil forces had taken control of him. I didn't want to think about that. I closed my eyes and remembered the times we sat in the park together just staring at the sunset, or when we walked through the rose gardens in the park, those were the memories I wanted to keep.

I turned to look at him. He looked so angry. I tried to read his eyes, to see what was going on in his head. I wanted to ask him where we were going but I was afraid we would snap at me or get even angrier. Instead I stared out the window. We had left Tokyo. We were in the country now. Where in the world were we going?

Then I remembered the flowers Keyni had given me. They were on the floor between my feet. Luckily they were not damaged. I picked them up and put them in my lap, just in time to grab the dashboard again as we made another sharp turn.

We were winding our way up a mountain now. We neared a cliff.

Mamoru didn't slow down.

"Mamoru? Mamoru? Mamoru look out!" I screamed as we got closer and closer to the edge without slowing down. At the sound of my voice his head snapped back into attention. He didn't slow down, but instead he turned to steering wheel as far to the right as possible.

I screamed again, not because we were approaching the cliff this time but because we were approaching the mountain face. I closed my eyes and clutched the roses tightly; there was only one thought in my mind. We were going to die.

Suddenly we stopped.

I opened my eye slightly. Seeing that I was still alive, and that I hadn't heard or felt us crash, I turned to look at Mamoru. He was breathing hard, hand tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"You alright?" He asked without looking at me.

"Ye… Ye…Yes," I managed to choke out finally.

"Good," he said sharply as he took his foot off the brake and continued up the mountain, slower this time.

Mamoru's POV

As we left Tokyo the memories became stronger. I was glad Usagi was with me, even if she didn't know what was going on. Her presence comforted me. It really was the only thing keeping me sane right now, the only reason keeping me I control.

If something happened to her…

I didn't want to think about it.

I heard her call my name, once, twice, suddenly she screamed.

My mind snapped back to reality, just in time to stop us from going over a cliff. I swerved hard to the right, only to be faced with the mountain face. I turned the steering wheel back to the left, but not as hard and slammed on the brakes.

I was breathing hard.

That was close!

I couldn't look at her. I knew she was probably scared and confused, but I couldn't face her, not like this. "You alright?" I asked.

"Ye… Ye… Yes," I heard her reply.

"Good," I said coldly. And we were off again, but this time not as fast.

'Oh Usako, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me, please. I love you so much.' After all we had been through, I didn't have the courage to say it out loud.

I wanted to stop the car, pull her into my arms and tell her everything, but I couldn't. It broke my heart to know that she was there next to me, so scare of what had just happened, and I didn't have the nerve to tell her I loved her, not yet.

Usagi's POV

I let out a sigh of relief. We were alright, for now anyways.

I wanted to throw my arms around him and cry. But I was afraid he would push me away. I still didn't know what was wrong with him, and with the way he was acting now, I didn't want to test him.

Kami-sama I was so scared! We had almost died! And there he was calm as a cucumber, as if nothing had happened.

How did he do that? How did he manage to go through a near death experience and remain so calm afterwards? I knew I never could do that. He had always been the strong one in our relationship. He was the steady rock that I leaned on for support, but sometimes I wish he would open up to me. There was so much he was hiding from me; I could feel it.

Sometimes I just wanted him to breakdown and release his feelings. I know he would feel better if he did, but he never would. He had built walls around himself that it seemed not even I could break.

I sighed as turned to stare out the window again.

Mamoru's POV

It was dark now. We had been driving for about two hours.

I finally gathered to strength to glance over at Usagi. She was pale and shaking. Her eyes were wide with fear. And, she was clutching a dozen rose as if they were a lifeline.

I frowned where had she gotten the roses from, and why did she bring them with her.

"Where did you get those roses from, Usagi?" I asked her coldly.

She paled even more.

"Um… a friend gave them to me. I just got home and didn't have time to set them down before you came." She said nervously.

"But you did have time to remove your jacket." I stated.

"Well… Um yeah I did." She said.

" I see, and do I know this friend?" I asked.

"No I don't think so." She said.

She was hiding something. I could tell, but I decided not to pry any more. I was making her nervous. Besides, we had finally reached our destination.

"We're here." I said as I opened the door and turned of the engine.

Usagi's POV

After about another hour's driving it became dark. I stared out the window still tightly holding the roses in my hands.

"Where did you get those roses from, Usagi?" Mamoru said suddenly.

I panicked. Should I tell him the truth? No them he would think was cheating on him. But I couldn't lie wasn't good at lying and he could always see right through me when I did. I sighed I would tell him the truth, but not everything, not yet, he need to calm down first. And, I need to find out how to fix our current problem before I started another.

"Um… a friend gave them to me. I just got home and didn't have time to set them down before you came." I said nervously.

There that should satisfy him for now. Besides, he was so preoccupied by whatever it was that was bothering him that he hadn't been paying any attention to me the entire car ride.

"But you did have time to remove your jacket." He stated.

What was he talking about? I looked down at myself. I wasn't wearing my jacket. What was he accusing me of? I had done nothing wrong.

"Well… Um yeah I did." I said after a minute.

My goodness what was wrong with him?

" I see, and do I know this friend?" he asked.

Uh oh! I hope he didn't pry into this too much I didn't want to create another problem.

Finally I said, "No I don't think so."

I waited for him to say more, yet prayed that he wouldn't, when suddenly he stopped the car and turned of the engine. "We're here," He said.

I blew a breath of relief them followed him out of the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Author's Note**: Comments and suggestions are appreciated. As with pretty much every author please read and review. You guys don't know how much I agonized over this chapter. It took me a week just to sit down and write it, I was so afraid of it. Then after that I saw Phantom of the Opera for the first time, and I was blown away! I almost wanted to sit down then and there and write a Phantom Fic, but I restrained myself. Then I had to revamp my other story. Well I was distracted that by the time I got back to this story I didn't even remember what I was writing.

And, Iyou guys are going to kick yourselves when you find out what the secret was. Because in all reality I'm not telling you anything new in this fic, but oh well! I hope you like it anyways. I would also like to say thank-you to those who have read and reviewed my story.

Hopeless Dreamer 1125-Well you'll find out in this chapter though in reality you already know it.

Mango-moo- thanks I know I took a while to update, but I hope it was worth it.

HaliJade Snape- thank you! (See author's note)

FioreMaryssa- there is misunderstanding in this chapter, but no anger, sorry. I hope you like it anyways. Sorry it took so long to update, see author's notes for details.

FioreMaryssa- Sorry. No he doesn't have HIV. I'm telling you, you already know his secret. It has more to do with where he is taking her than what he feels about her. I meant this to be a one-shot fic, but it got kinda long, so I took it one scene at a time. I think I will have one or two more chapters and that's it.

Princess Consuela bananahamock- Well now you will!

Princess Consuela bananahamock- Thanks?

TropicalRemix- Everyone is so into his secret, (well duh rowen that's the point of this story) But I'm telling you guys that you already know pretty much all of it. You just have to put it together. See author's note for details.

princess-nav- I'm sorry it took so long see author's note.

Sako-chan- Well, since his secret is revealed in this chapter tell me if you were right!

bunny03- Thank you! Really guys you know everything about the secret already, I'm just putting it in writing.

Chelsea- Thank you!!! I stopped doing that in this chapter.

Aries-thanks

rockfreak2003- thank you.

Well. That's it thanks for reviewing guys!

**General note:** '(insert words here)' are Usagi's thoughts. Oh and if you find any spelling, grammar, or problems with consistency please write me a review or email me. Thank you.

**Usagi's POV**

As I followed Mamoru out of the car I took a good look at my surroundings.

I had absolutely no idea where we were.

I got up the courage to look over at Mamoru. He was standing there. I couldn't quite place the look on him face. It was somewhere between fear and sadness.

It worried me.

"Come on Usagi, we have a lot of walking to do." He said, his voice wavering a little.

I looked back at the car. Somehow, something told me to bring the roses with me, and I was not one to question my feelings, they always seemed to be right. With that I took the roses, locked the car (which Mamoru had neglected to do), and ran to catch up with Mamoru (he was already a good distance away).

Mamoru's POV

I heard Usagi run to catch up with me.

I was ashamed. I had known about this for half a year now yet, I hadn't been able to bring myself to come here. What kind of a person was I?

"Mamo-chan! Slow down! I can't keep up with you if you walk that fast." She sounded out of breath.

Usagi!

I stopped. I could see it now. Our final destination. The place where everything I knew would most likely change.

Was I nervous? Yes I most definitely was.

"Mamo-chan? What's the big hurry? There isn't anyone here." She said. She had her hands on her knees, and she was breathing hard.

Oh my Usako. Thank Kami-sama that she is here with me. I couldn't do this alone.

I turned a pulled her into my arms.

She gasped. "Mamo-chan?"

"Yes Usako?" I murmured. I wish I could just hold onto this moment. I wish I could turn around and walk back to my car with Usagi and go home. But I couldn't. I don't think I would forgive myself if I didn't do this now. I took a deep breath and pulled Usagi a little further away from me.

She was still looking over my shoulder. "Please tell me we aren't going in there. I'm scared Mamoru!"

I looked at her seriously. I needed her! She couldn't leave me. Not now not when I was this close! " I know Usako I know, but I'm here, and I have to do this. I need you here with me. Please don't leave me now I can't do this alone!" I had tears in my eyes.

Usagi's POV

I had never seen Mamoru like this. He had always been the strong one. Now he wanted me to be his rock. I didn't know if I could, but I would try. I wouldn't leave him alone in his moment of need. Even if I was scare, I still had him, and he had me. I guess we would both have to be strong for each other.

I looked up at him. "Mamo-chan I would do anything for you, of course I won't leave you." I took his hand in mine and gripped it tightly.

Then both of us turned and walked slowly towards the gates.

I didn't know what business Mamoru had here, and didn't make sense as to why he wanted me here, but I would go to the ends of the earth for him, even if that meant entering a graveyard.

Mamoru's POV

I took a deep breath. This was it.

I had been waiting so long to do this.

I had spent the past two years looking for this place, and now here I was.

I led Usagi through the gravestones. I knew which ones I was looking for. I had studied the map of this graveyard for nearly six months.

Usagi clung to me tightly. I couldn't blame her. I knew she was afraid of graveyards, but I needed her.

I finally we reached our final destination.

Two gravestones that were vary plain. On one it said:

_Chiba Akiko_

_1955-1983_

_Loving wife and mother_

And on the other:

_Chiba Fugita_

_1953-1983_

_Loving Father and husband_

"Oh Mamo-chan." Usagi whispered behind me.

Usagi's POV

His parent's graves. He had found them. I wonder how long it had taken him. He never told me anything about looking. Although I did know that he was always looking for clues to his past, I had never seen the results.

Poor Mamoru.

But, why did he want me to be here? I didn't understand. Though, I did not dare to ask. Not yet.

I know if it were me I would want to be alone.

I watched as Mamoru knelt between the two graves. He took a deep breath.

"Oh Mamo-chan," I whispered again. I took a few steps back giving him some space. I know how much this meant to him. Family was always number one on Mamoru's list.

Finding them… wow … he's been waiting for this his whole life.

Suddenly everything fell away the graveyard, the fear, almost going over the cliff, Mamoru's odd behavior, and my overactive emotions.

All that mattered was that Mamoru had found his past.

I watched him with tears in my eyes. 'Oh my Mamo-chan, how you must feel right now.'

With his hands he traced the graves of his parents.

"I finally found you," He whispered, "it took me thirteen years, but I found you."

My heart went out to him. Oh how I wanted to run into his arms, but I held my emotions back. He needed me to be strong now, and I would do that.

For him.

"Hello mother, father it's me, your son Mamoru. I wish I could remember you." His voice wavered. "I wish you could tell me about my family, my life before the terrible accident that destroyed my life. I wish… I wish… Oh how I wish…" His voice slowly dimmed to silence.

He took a deep breath.

"It has been thirteen years to the day that you died. Since we drove over that cliff." He gave a small laugh. "You know I almost didn't come today. It took me two years to find your graves. I've known their location for six months now, but I just couldn't bring myself come." He laughed again, this time it was sarcastic in nature. "I help protect the world. I have faced the most evil creatures in the galaxy, I have even faced death, but to bring myself to come to my parents graves. I… I just couldn't do it."

He was crying now.

"Forgive me," he sobbed, "Please, mother, father, please forgive me."

Oh how I wanted to pull him into my arms and kiss away his tears, but I knew I shouldn't. He had more to say; I could sense it.

It took a few minutes for him to calm down and stop crying.

"If it wasn't for Usagi I don't think I would have had the courage to come here. Her courage facing Galaxia and her strength during the last few months… It is her courage that led me to be strong enough to come here." Tears were coming to his eyes again. He held out his arms. "So what do you think of your son now?" He hung his head, and then he raised it again. He took a deep breath. "You've missed so much of my life. I want to tell you everything that has happened to me…"

With that Mamoru did. He started at when he woke in the hospital, not remembering everything, to his dreams about the princess and being Tuxedo Kamen. He told them about our Senshi battles, about finding me.

About how much he loved me.

He told them about the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon, Pharaoh 90, Helios, and finally the Galaxia.

I stood there watching him. It was as if he was slowly lifting a great burden from his chest.

When he told them about our past lives he said, "But! I don't want you to think that that means I am not your son. I am! I just don't want you to think that I stayed away because I learned I once had a family that didn't involve you."

He told them how much he debated coming. How afraid he was.

Finally his tirade slowly came to a stop.

There was silence for a good five minutes.

"I feel so much better. I'm glad I told you all of this. You don't know how long I have searched for my past. Always wishing to remember some part of my life with you. But nothing comes. I was so alone. For a while I blamed you, but it didn't last very long. I became so cold. I don't want to remember my life between the time I lost the two of you and the time I met my Usako. It was too dark, too lonely, too cold." He shivered. "Well," Mamoru began to get nervous again. "The real reason I came here was… was to tell you both that… that I … that I love you and… I miss you so much." He broke down again sobbing hiding his face in his hands.

I could no longer just stand and watch. I ran to Mamoru and threw my arms around him crying; the roses I was carrying fell to the ground where I had been standing. "Oh Mamo-chan," I whispered.

"Usako," he whispered back. Pulling me closer to him, and guiding my head to his shoulder with his hands. "I love you."

I don't know how long we stayed that way. After a few minutes my criessettledto hitched breathing.

Mamoru ran his hands through my hair. "Oh my Usako, I'm so sorry, I know I have been impossible lately."

"It's ok Mamo-chan, I understand."

Suddenly Mamoru took my shoulders firmly in his hands, pulling my away from his body to face him. "Please don't leave me Usagi!" he pleaded.

I was confused. Why would I leave him?

"Mamo-chan," I said softly, "I would never leave you. Why would you think that I would?"

"Usagi, I can't even face my past. How can I face my future?" he turned away from me.

I took his face in my hands. "Mamoru, nothing can stop my love for you. You are stronger than you think you are."

"But," He tried to say.

I placed my fingers over his lips. "Mamoru, I love you, and your parents love you. You are the strongest person I know. I never would have had the courage to do what you did. To go through what you went through. I would have died. Don't think for a moment that you are not strong enough, because you are. I know, because I rely on your strength to get through the battles."

"Oh Usagi, but don't you understand. If it weren't for you I… I would never be able to get up every morning. It is the knowledge that you are there that gets me through the day." He argued.

I smiled at him. "Guess we both need each other." I said resting my head on his shoulder again. But, Mamoru would have nothing of that, he took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here, but I couldn't do it alone." He whispered.

"I know Mamo-chan, I know." I whispered back.

He kissed me again. "Come on Usagi let's go home." He said standing up and extending a hand to me.

I took it. As I stood I remembered the roses. "Wait!" I yelled.

I ran to where I had dropped them.

I picked them up and quickly divided them in half. I put one half on Mamoru's mother's grave, and the other half on his father's.

"There," I said walking back to Mamoru.

He smiled at me. "Oh Usako you are so sweet." He said pulling me closer to him.

With that Mamoru and I walked back to his car.

I made a mental note to thank Keyni when I next saw him.


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own any of the characters. I will gain no profit from this story.

**Author's Note**: As with pretty much every author please read and review. I am thinking of another story right now. If you want more info let me. I'm done! This is the first fic I've ever finished. (My other one is supposed to be a lot longer than this one was meant to be). I told you guys you knew his secret (sort of anyways). I hope I've put a new spin on the whole Mamoru has a secret thing.

Oh I would also like to give thanks to dreamer-of-the-mist for the inspiration for this story.

I would also like to say thank-you to those who have read and reviewed my story.

Princess Consuela bananahamock- thank you! That means a lot to me.

Felicia Mondkind- I've had that idea for a long time. It was good to finally write it down.

Mango-moo- I'm glad you liked it, but it sort of isn't over yet.

Moon-Daisuke- this is the last chapter. I don't know Mamoru's parent's names either. I look at every web site, in every book. They are never given names, so I made them up. His mom's name means fall (the season at least I think anyways).

Neonlights- thank you!

UsakoMamochan- thank you! This is the last chapter.

Bunnybunny- neither do I. And I hate writing fight scenes I can never come up with good comebacks and stuff.

Gugugaga- Um…. That kinda was the secret. He was afraid Usagi would leave him because he was too afraid to visit his parent's graves.

Well. That's it thanks for reviewing guys!

**General note:** '(insert words here)' are Usagi's thoughts. Oh and if you find any spelling, grammar, or problems with consistency please write me a review or email me. Thank you.

**Mamoru**

I looked over at Usagi's sleeping form in the seat next to me. She was curled up into a ball and was using my jacket as a blanket.

I had given her my jacket as we walked back. It was cold and Usagi hadn't brought hers with her.

I couldn't have my Usako freeze could I?

I smiled. Thank goodness she came with me. I couldn't have done it alone, not in a million years.

We were on our way home finally. This has to have been the longest day of my life.

Before today I would always spend this day locked in my apartment, or my room in the orphanage.

It seemed so fitting that I first visit my parents one the day of the accident.

I glanced at the clock. I watched as it turned from 11:59 to 12:00.

Midnight.

Today was over.

I sighed.

It took another half an hour to reach Usagi's house. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew her parents were probably worried sick about her. Especially since I had failed to mention where we were going or when we'd return. I had never kept Usagi out so late.

I stopped in front of her house.

Should I wake her? Or should I carry her in?

I looked over at her again. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I just didn't have the heart to wake her.

I carefully unbuckled her seat belt. Then I went around opened her car door and lifted her out.

"Mamo-chan?" She mumbled in her sleep.

I smiled. 'Oh my Usako you are so beautiful.' I then proceeded to the door.

I didn't even have to knock. The door flew open before I had made it half way up the walk.

"Where in the world have you…" The question died on her lips. "Oh Mamoru-san. It is best not to wake her." Usagi's mother said looking down at Usagi's sleeping form. "Come on let's get her up to her room."

I nodded. "I'm sorry for keeping her out so late." I whispered, so Usagi wouldn't wake up. "There was something I had to do, and I couldn't do it without her."

Her mother gave me a weird look.

'Oh that probably sounded really bad.'

We reached Usagi's room. I went in and set Usagi down on her bed. I then removed her shoes and pulled the covers up to her neck so she wouldn't be cold. "I love you Mamo-chan." She murmured.

"I love you too, Usako." I whispered back, kissing her forehead.

As soon as I closed the door her mother took my arm and lead me downstairs, but not out the door. Rather she led me to the living room and onto the couch.

"Mamoru-san, Kenji and I have been very lenient regarding your relationship with Usagi. This is due to the fact that we trust you. I don't want that to change. Now if you were doing things with my daughter that you weren't supposed to do, and you know what I mean, then I want to know about it." She inhaled deeply waiting for my reply.

I almost laughed. "Tsukino-san I would never hurt Usagi. Don't worry we weren't doing that. I…I needed Usagi's support tonight because… because I went to visit my parent's graves."

"Oh Mamoru-san I am so sorry, I didn't know." Usagi's mother said.

"It's all right," I assured her, "I must be going now." I stood up to leave.

Tsukino-san showed me out.

As I walked back to my car, I couldn't help think today was going to be a good day.

Usagi's POV

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring at me.

I grumbled turning it off. Why in the world was my alarm on when it is Sunday?

"Good morning sunshine!" a voice said.

I looked up groggily "Mamo-chan?" I asked sitting up, "What are you doing here? How did you get into my room?"

"Your mom let me in. hurry and get dressed." He said walking towards the door. "Today Usagi, is your day we'll do what ever you want."

I was dumbfounded. What in the world was going on? I didn't know why he was acting like this.

Well actually I did.

Because of last night.

"Mamo-chan, you don't have to do this for me. I…"

"Usako" He said silencing me with a kiss. "I want to. You deserve it. After all I've put you through for the last month."

I smiled at him. "Okay Mamo-chan, if it will make you happy."

With that I got up. Mamoru quickly went outside so I could change. Within ten minutes we were in Mamo-chan's car.

"So Usako, what do you want to do?" he asked as I got in.

I smiled, "Shopping!"

He laughed and kissed my nose. "Whatever you want Usako."

We spent the whole day together. After shopping we had lunch at a cute little café. Then we went to the arcade and I played the Sailor V game to my heart's content.

Finally we went on a walk in the park.

"Oh look Mamo-chan!" I said as we approached the lake, "The sun it setting. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah it is." He said, unconsciously pulling me closer to him. "Usako…"

"Yes Mamo-chan? I'm glad you're with me."

I turned towards him "I'll always be with you Mamo-chan."

He smiled at me. "I know." Then he wrapped his arms around me and pulled my close to him.

"I told you everything would be alright, Usagi." A voice said.

I turned. "Kenyi! What are you doing here!" I said astonished.

Mamoru tighten his hold on me. I almost laughed.

'Oh Mamo-chan are you jealous?'

Then I remembered the events of last night and the roses he gave me.

"Thank you so much for the roses Kenyi. It really meant a lot to me." I said with a smile.

"Anything for you Usagi." He said with a smile, "Well I have to go, see you two love birds later!" and with that he walked away.

Mamoru pulled me away a little bit. "Who was that?" he asked.

"A friend, Mamo-chan, a friend."


End file.
